What It Takes For Love To Be True
by PurrJaede
Summary: ORIGINALLY A ONE SHOT:Every day this year,a storm comes.But this storm will spell the end for many,and no one can save the Teen Titans.In the end,all there is,is love.Chapters added due to popular demand!:COMPLETE:
1. Raven and Beast Boy

**Okay...This was a dream I had,except the dream I had included me,my friend and my bro instead of the teen titans.And an innocent baby intead of Starfire and Robin.But I left the wardrobe in.Don't know why,but I did.**

**What It Takes For Love To Be True**

Raven sat in the common room,reading her latest book.

It was 11:30,but no one had gone to bed yet.No one was going to.Because every ten years,on this day,a storm would come.

Newscasters,meteorologists,and scientists all tried to explain the phenomonen,but none could even begin to guess.But everytime it came,it left massive destruction in its wake.

So none of them wanted to go to sleep.Cyborg was running around like a headless chicken,sealing up the windows and screaming that an storm of that size was going to fry his circuits.And his 'baby's' circuits.He seemed more worried about the latter.Raven still found it annoying.

Beast Boy was running around too,except he **was** a chicken.A particularly loud chicken.A vein popped in her head.Sometimes she could almost stand Beast Boy,but now was not one of those times.Without looking up from her book,she chanted the familiar mantra under her breath.Beast Boy slammed into a wall of black power,reverting to his human form.

"Owwww..."Beast Boy moaned,clutching his head."What was that for Rae?"

For some strange reason,everytime he said that,there was just the faintest little flutter in her chest.But she was Raven,the half-demon,an unfeeling void.Happy was not getting her way anytime soon.And neither was that stupid emotion that hid in the shadows.Happy's new 'best friend'.Raven knew who the emotion was,but she ignored her.She was strong enough to."For being an idiot."Her monotone hid the flutter in her chest.

Beast Boy cowered."But I hate storms and they say that it's gona knock out the power and kill people and I don't want to die and I don't wana be without my Gamest---Mmmmmppphhh!"His comment was cut short by another strip of black power.

Raven shut her book with a slam.The vein tensed in her forehead again.She flew past Beast Boy,deliberately ignoring him.She went over to one window and heaved on the board over it.It creaked and groaned,but gave way almost immediately.

She threw it over her shoulder and ignored the cry of pain from Robin.The Boy Wonder muttered under his breath,something about people who enjoy the pain of others too much,and a word not generally used in kid's tv shows.After a few seconds and a couple of glares directed at the half-demon,he gave up and continued to explain to Starfire about storms.Storms weren't a regular occurence on Tameran,and the alien had yet to see one here on Earth.So she was understandably anxious,or nervous,depending on your point of view and whether or not you've read A Series of Unfortunate Events.

Dying light shone through the window,illuminating Raven's pale face.Jump City was far to the north,and it being summer meant that sunset wasn't until now,late into the 'night'.

Raven scanned the sky,then grabbed Beast Boy and shoved him towards the window.She undid the spell binding his mouth as she began to talk in her usual emotionless monotone."Look.There's nothing except a few clouds around the horizon.I don't know what used to happen on this day,but nothing happened **today**.Quit being such a wimp, Beast Boy."

She turned back from the window,intent on finishing her book.She had only taken a few paces though,when the light from behind her was cut off."Cyborg,there isn't going to be anyth-"She turned around to face the half-robot,but cut herself off as she saw that he wasn't anywhere near the window.

Beast Boy looked back at her in triumph."See?The sun was just cut off by something.The storm's nearly here."The triumph melted from his face as he realised what that meant.

Raven shoved him aside to get a better look out the window at the horizon.The sun had indeed half-disappeared behind a dark shape,casting Titan Tower into shadow.She struggled to disern what the shape blocking the sun was.

Her eyes widened in suprise and she took a step back,right onto Beast Boy's stomach,who let out a slight 'oofff'.For the third time today,she ignored him.

"What is it,friend Raven?"called Starfire from the couch.

Raven turned her head to look at the orange alien.Her voice was hoarser than usual as she answered."Me...meteors.It's not a storm.It's a meteor shower."

Raven just stood there as her friends gasped,running to the window to see for themselves.Beast Boy turned into a hawk,flying out from beneath her foot.She still didn't move.This freaked her out.There was no way that she and her friends could fight a meteor shower.She dimly heard Robin calling for anything,anyone to stop the impending doom.It was useless.Nothing they knew,no one they knew, could stop this.She felt everyone panicking around her,rushing to and fro.

The first meteor hit.It crashed into the sea near to the tower.The salt water hit Titan Tower,breaking the windows even though the planks over them still remained.The water rushed around the still unmoving Raven,throwing her back.She had time to register her back crashing into wood,before the door of the wardrobe shut,sealing her in darkness.The water and wardrobe acted as one,somehow protecting her from the following blasts.

The heat scorched her skin,even as the icy water chilled her to the bone.Her back bled from splinters in the wardrobe,but she was alive.Even as she thanked whatever kind of deity existed,another meteor hit,this one a lot closer.Her hair crisping at the ends,and steam pouring from all around her,she blacked out.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Raven stirred,dried salt crackling on her face.Everything ached,and she was burned all over.She coughed as her lungs rejected the salt water inside of it.She turned to the side and let her body remove all the traces of sea water from her.Rolling back onto her back,she hesitantly opened her eyes.

Light streamed into her eyes,and she quickly shut them again.Opening her eyes slower this time,she managed to make out the cloudless skys above her.She groaned,and raised herself to a sitting position.Her leg was almost definately broken.Luckily,it was only a stress fracture,allowing her to heal it relatively quickly.

After that was done,she tried to stand on it.It hurt,but held.Getting off of the smashed pieces of wood,she began the task of finding her friends.Knowledge kept telling her they were dead.She ignored the emotion.She **would** find them and they **would** be alright.

She kept struggling on,over the rubble that was once the Titan Tower.She slipped so many times,and lost count of the scratches and gashes left by broken glass and twisted steel bars.Raven wouldn't give up until she at least had proof that the rest of the Titans were gone.Until then,she would search without rest.

Her mind kept going to the last words she had said to Beast Boy.

_Quit being such a wimp,Beast Boy._

If only she had listened.Beast Boy could have saved them all.

..._They say that it's gona knock out the power and kill people_...

But she had to be Raven,and ignore everything the only person she had ever loved said.Tears filled her eyes,and rubble began to glow black and slowly rise into the air.

She wiped the twin streams that poured down her cheeks.She breathed deeply and chanted the familiar mantra."Azarath,Metrion,Zinthos.Azarath,Metrion,Zinthos."Her emotions in check,she continued her search,climbing a giant pile of rubble in front of her.They just couldn't die on her like this.

Upon reaching the top of the rubble,she wished she never had gone up there.She felt so sick,she just collapsed to the ground,ignoring the pain of the jagged concrete biting into her.A scream of pain came from Raven,her eyes glowing white.Robin and Starfire were gone,their bodies twisted and mangled.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

He hurt,so badly.But nothing compared to the pain that the scream tore into him.His eyes snapped open.

He had to help her,she was in pain.He didn't care that he himself was probably in more pain than her.He didn't give it a second thought.He heaved off the cement block that trapped him.Luckily,it was very thin.Anything heavier,and the weight would have crushed him before now.

He emerged from the rubble.She was there, only a few hundred feet away.Black energy swirled around her, tossing rubble around and around her.

"Raven!"

The black swirls of energy stopped,then disappated completely."Beast...Boy?"

She had turned around and now stared in wonder at the bloody green boy."Beast Boy!"

Thoughing all caution to the wind,she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the boy she loved.He extended his arms slowly to her.She leap into them,burying her face into his torn chest.She could tell it hurt him,but made no move to loosen her grip.He,in turn,tightened his arms around her.She murmured his name into his chest."Beast Boy."

"Rae."


	2. Starfire and Robin

**Okay.Originally,this was just supposed to be a one shot,but due to amazing feedback and demands to know what happened to Starfire and Robin,and where the hell Cyborg was,I just had to continue it.**

**This is for you, BBRaeLover4eva.I also find it hard to find good BBRae fics.Everyone seems to stick poor BB with the evil meany stupid snot-nosed blond traitor.I'm sorry to all Terra lovers,but I just hate her because she uses people until she can't use them anymore,and then expects people to instantly forgive her.She always had the choice,and she ignored it.Plus she's a stupid popular blond.I hate popular people.Cause I'm a nerd.Well you must know that,because if I wasn't,you wouldn't be here reading this.So yeah.**

**On with the show.**

"Don't worry Star."Robin sat on the couch next to the hysterical orange alien."You've seen rain here,right?"

She nodded a small yes,her eyes still fearful.

"Well a storm is just like a lot of rain,and some lightning."

Her curiosity overwhelmed her apprehension,and she drew her hands away from her face so Robin could hear her clearly."Friend Robin, what is this 'ning of light' you speak of?"

Robin suppressed a chuckle."Well, do you remember the time Raven got pissed at BB and shoved the electric cord of the toaster into his mouth?"

Starfire nodded another affirmative.

He continued."Well, do you remember seeing the spar--ACK!"

A board came out of nowhere behind him,knocking him soundly on the head.Eyes spinning,and spouting curses under his breath,he turned around to shoot an evil glare at the perpetrator.But Raven just ignored him.After he deemed he had given her the evil eye for long enough,he turned back to the gorgeous alien.

"Anyway,"he started,rubbing the spot on his head,"Do you remember those sparks in his hair?"

Without waiting for another nod,he continued."That's like mini lightning.Not such a big deal,Star"

She nodded once more,to show she understood,before her attention turned to someone behind him.

"What is it,friend Raven?"

Robin turned around to see Raven standing on Beast Boy,her eyes wide in fright.Her neck cricked audibly as she turned to face them both.

"Me...meteors.It's not a storm.It's a meteor shower."Her eyes,normally cold as a stone,were filled to the brim with utter defeat.

Robin dimmly remembered rushing to the window with Starfire,and gazing out on their fiery destruction drawing closer.He barely even heard himself as he called for everyone to contact the Justice League,the Titans East,Hawk Girl, anyone.His brain had taken over,planning logically even when everything was lost.But there was one thing he remembered.One thing that his heart,not his calculating brain did.For the first and last time,his heart ruled his head.

He grabbed for Starfire's hand.Out of one corner of his eye,he could see the ball of fire near the tower.It was becoming unbearably hot.But he forced everything from his brain,and told himself to do this one thing for himself,and not the team.His lips bore down on Starfire's.

Time seemed to stand still as he stood on his tiptoes.But that second was gone,and Starfire was pressing back down with the full force of her passion,imminent deaths forgotten.For just one more second,they were exactly where they were supposed to be.In each other's arms.In each other's passion.

And even though pilons and glass tore at them,and steel bars broke and mangled them,they never let go.And never would.

In each other's arms forever.

**Really short,I know,but it's meant to be.Now who wants to know what happened to Cyborg?Come on,you know you wana find out.Just click that nice button there and tell Jaede just how much you love Cyborg.**

**:evil laugh:**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I CONTROL THE HORIZONTAL! I CONTROL THE VERTICAL! ACTUALLY I JUST CONTROL THE STORY.OH WELL.A GIRL CAN DREAM.**

**Come on,the button loves you.And if I don't get enough reviews,I'll have to forget all about poor Cyborg...**


	3. Cyborg

**Yay!Ok,this is absolutely the last chapter 4 this story.But,I'd still love some reviews cause I'm seriously lacking the self esteem needed to make my newest story which is also BBRae.Yay even more!I love BBRae cause Raven is like my favorite character and BB is my second.Just so you know,I only support BBRAE STARROB and CYJINX.Why?Cause BB and Rae are like perfect for each other,and they're always thinking up excuses to hug each other(okay,only BB does that,but Rae did it once).Star and Rob because they're obviously in love and it would be perverted to put them with someone else.And Cy and Jinx because it's the obvious star-crossed romance(And Jinx is way pretty and cool(And Bee should go with Speedy)**

**Okay.I'm sure you all wana know what happened to poor Cyborg.So,here we go!**

Cyborg was seriously freaked out.Sure,he was obviously waterproof,but he was definitely not lightningproof.For once he wished he could have BB's powers.He definitely felt like a headless chicken right now.

"MUST SEAL WINDOWS!"he shouted as he did just that."THIS STUPID STORM IS GOING TO BLOW OUT MY CIRCUITS!"

He paused for a brief moment as he remembered something,then both eyes widened in shock."MY BABY!"

He ran for the door,nearly running into it before remembering to press the button.He belted down the hall towards the elevator.Upon reaching the elevator,he created a nice dent,this time forgetting the button.

"Oooowwww..."he groaned as he wrenched himself from the steel door."That's gona smart in the morning...Hey?What's that sound?"

A noise like rushing water was coming from the common room he had just left.A second later,a crashing of glass was heard along with a sound like a sonic boom.

"Wha?"

Was all he could say before the doors that he had just come through bursted off their runners and pelted towards him, propelled by a torrent of icy sea water.He took a final step backwards,all thoughts of his car driven from his mind.And just like that,he was swept away,off into oblivion.

* * *

And since that day,a solitary figure has marched across the rushing tide,the wind tangling her long pink hair.And her feet would blister from the hot sand and tear on the jagged rocks.Her lips would crack,her eyes would burn.But she never stopped her searching,pink eyes gazing into the ocean's depths. 

And every so often,a worried samaritan would approach the young girl and ask what she searched for,what could make her live this forced punishment.And she would lower her gaze from the ocean,and turn those rose eyes on the questioner.And those eyes would tell a story of loss and despair.Because all hope disappeared too long ago to remember.And she would mumble two words,the only words she had spoken in so long.

"A Stone."

And with that,she would set across the unforgiving sand once more,continuing her search for oblivion.

**Awwww...Poor Jinx.Doomed to spend her life in a fruitless search for her lost true love.Pretty profound,huh?Anyway,I thought it was appropriate cause we got:**

**BB and Rae together in life**

**Star and Rob together in death**

**And poor Cy and Jinx in the eternal search for togetherness**

**So it all evens out.**

**Press the button!You know you want to.Just tell me what a great writer I am,and how much you'd love me to start my next fantastic story entitled either:**

**Kidnapped**

**I'd Wait Forever**

**Lost Without You**

**or**

**When You're in Love**

**Come on,I need some serious feedback.I'm so alone :sob:.So pick your fav name and tell me it!Or suggest a different one,I'm open to suggestions...**


End file.
